Kageyama Tobio, el Rey de la Cancha
by Lunaticxk
Summary: La vez en la que tuvo que llorar.


**Nota 1;** Los personajes le pertenecen a Furudate.

 **Nota 2;** NO CONTIENE YAOI, ¿OCSS?

 **Nota 3;** ¡Hey! Volví con algo nuevo, y algo que le debía hacer a mi bebé. Kageyama siempre será alguien que quiero proteger, o sea, adoro a Tsuki y lo amo con todo el alma pero Tobio me puede. Esto lo escribí mientras estaba de viaje, no tenía internet ni una computadora así que lo hice en el móvil. Estaba leyendo por décima vez el primer partido oficial contra el AobaJousai y salió solo, nótese mi resentimiento contra Oikawa por no tratar bien ni enseñarle a mi bebé como se debía. TT Espero que les guste.

 **Nota 4;** Errores ortográficos y la mala redacción corren por mi cuenta. No tengo nadie quien me betee;; #SeMuereEnLaImpopularidad.

 **Nota 5;** Me disculpo si es demasiado deprimente, no sé, quizá lo tomen a mal ya que tienen un distinto punto de vista.

 **Nota 6;** Pueden escuchar So Cold de Ben Cocks y es que escribí el fanfic mientras escuchaba la canción.

 **Kageyama Tobio, el Rey de la Cancha.**

Soy llamado genio desde que estoy en secundaria, frases como _"espero mucho de ti"_ , _"¡vas a crecer y ser el mejor!"_ son las que oía en los primeros días. Mi escuela era una de los mejores, una que en su momento fue de las más fuertes; y también tenía a un armador al cuál yo admiraba. Él, Oikawa Tooru quien estaba en tercer año y del cual aprendí muchas cosas con sólo verlo. Es extraño, sólo estuve un año con él e intenté acercarme lo más que podía para que me enseñara pero cada una de mis acciones siempre terminaban mal. Llegué a pensar una vez que él me veía como una amenaza que quería desechar, sentí que él deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que yo no existiera. Yo con tan sólo tenía doce años de edad reemplace a la persona que admiraba, sin embargo, el equipo cambio rotundamente al ser yo el armador.

El tiempo pasó, crecí y mis ganas de ganar se multiplicaron. Practique todo lo que mi cuerpo me permitía, un pequeño esguince o un dolor en las piernas no me detendría a mejorar... pero, mejore tanto que nadie en mi equipo podía igualar mi velocidad, todos los días escuchaba que decían que debía ser más lento, que era imposible rematar mis pases y me detuve al notar que nadie estaba ahí. Estaba solo en la cancha, las espaldas de cada uno de ellos era su respuesta a mi esfuerzo y ser llamado por el entrenador fue el bofetón que me hizo volver a la realidad. Yo estaba solo.

Intenté entrar a la mejor escuela pero me fue imposible, así que decidí ir al Karasuno. Fue una desagradable sorpresa cuando vi al enano ese en frente de mí y más cuando por culpa suya no me admitieron de inmediato en el equipo de voleibol. Un partido de 3x3 fue esa segunda oportunidad que se me dio, sin embargo, la condición si perdía era completamente descabellada. ¿Yo no sería armador? No había forma que dejé que eso suceda, pensé.

El imbécil de Hinata y yo practicamos tanto como pudimos las recepciones que eran su debidad y con Tanaka-san sus remates. _"Debo ganar, sea como sea debo ganar "_ me repetía siempre. Fue hasta el partido en donde Hinata cerró los ojos y remató esos pases de los cuales todos se quejaban. Era divertido, cada vez que lo intentaba y aún saliendo mal... aquello me hacía sonreír de felicidad.

Hinata confiaba en mí, en que la pelota llegaría hasta donde él estaba y aunque aquello no era mutuo, disfruté hacer cada uno de esos pases y ver las reacciones de todas esas personas sorprendidas que no entendían lo que había sucedido.

Las semanas pasaron, y ahora en un gran estadio es donde estoy. Él está en frente de mí, el tablero está a su favor y cada uno de sus ataques son bofetadas que me demostra la diferencia entre nosotros. Quiero moverme más rápido, quiero superarle... Yo quiero vencer... le y aún queriendo ganar, soy de nuevo llamado al banco. He sido llamado genio tantas veces que lo he olvidado, y ahora esté genio observa en silencio como su senpai cambia el ambiente y el tablero al estar en su lugar. También las palabras de quien menos creí me demostraron los errores que cometía; yo quien en esos momentos estaba fuera de la cancha, no me sentía solo.

Kageyama Tobio es mi nombre, estoy en primer año en la preparatoria Karasuno. Los campeones caídos, los cuervos sin alas... nos llaman muy seguido y aun así, ahora estamos peleando punto a punto con uno de los cuatro mejores de la prefectura y dónde él gobierna. Volví a pararme en la cancha, cada uno de aquellos pensamientos negativos fueron desechados al estar fuera. Nosotros ganaríamos, nosotros iríamos a aquel gran escenario en Tokyo y para eso primero derrotaría a aquella que tanto admire en el pasado... o eso fue lo que creí, vi sonreír a uno de mis ex-compañeros. Vi sonreír a Kunimi con quien jugué durante tres años...

¿Qué eres tú? ¿Cómo se supone que alguien como yo pueda competir con alguien como tú?

— _Kageyama, Kageyama-san..._

La voz de Hinata me saca de mis pensamientos y luego las palabras de mi senpai me recuerdan lo que usualmente pierdo de vista. / Nuestros camaradas son fuertes sin duda alguna.

El balón volvió estar en los aires, y con la mejor arma que tengo fui contra ti, demostrándote que no perdería... que te superaría...

 _"Oikawa- san es increíble"_ pensé de niño, tan sólo con observarlo podía notar el nivel impresionante que tenía como armador. Ahora a mis 15 años de edad y de rodillas frente a él, observando su espalda mientras escucho a su equipo festejar... Yo me doy cuenta de lo lejos que estoy de superarle.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer! Te agradecería que dejes un comentario para saber tu opinión. ; u ;


End file.
